1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid flow control system, and in particular to a system for controlling fuel flow to reheat burners of a gas turbine engine.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A gas turbine engine reheat system commonly has three groups of burners which are supplied with fuel through respective manifolds, the fuel flows to the manifolds being controlled by respective metering devices. Typically two of the burner groups will require very high fuel flows and the metering devices and manifolds for those groups must be correspondingly large. It is also known to provide shut-off valves for arresting flow from the manifolds to the respective burner groups. Since a reheat system requires to be primed rapidly it is beneficial to locate the shut-off valves as close to the burner groups as possible.